Research Report on New Organisms
Research Report on New Organisms At first glance, it looks similar to mammals of Canidae family. As its external features, it has little body hair and lots of white projections on many parts including the top of the head, joints of the legs and a part of the spine. These projections seem to be a part of the backbone protruding out of the body, just like horse found in some kinds of mammals. In addition, translucent objects similar to crystal ore can be seen in the area from neck to the back. Its coalescent state shows that this crystal ore is not something that stuck on the skin from outside the body. It is considered a part of skin or flesh changed or sclerotized into that or something produced inside the body is exposed on the surface of the body As its ecological characteristics, it is very aggressive and strong, to cite a case, which can be proven by the fact that it destroyed a metal cage and escaped. Then, it devoured a part of the cage and did not regurgitate it but it seemed to cause no changes in its physical condition. This proves that it digested a large amount of metal inside the body, which is unusual for existing mammals. Also, when it was captured and ran away, it got attacked by firearm and explosives and winced but remain almost unscathed although it sometimes winced for a moment with shock. This proves that it has very strong body against external impact. Following is a report of observation and examination of a portion of somatic cells detached from this organism. Observation at the cellular level by an electron microscopy proved that the somatic cells are not logarithmically divided through sexual generation but osmotically proliferated through sexual generation. This means that the cells make a collection of single-celled organisms, as it called a cluster. (Refer to photo A-1 to A-6) In general, the colonial animals are sessile organisms including coral and comparatively simple organisms such as protest and algae. It has been thought that complex animals such as mammals cannot exist in colonial form. Thus, this organism can be said as a very rare case. We also cross-checked the result of the genetic test with the database, but no match was found. (Refer to Exhibit B-1 through B-4). It is very inexplicable that the organism has the appearance and the body structure similar to mammals while it has no genetic connection with other animals. At present, we have to conclude that this is an organism that goes beyond the reach of existing biological knowledge. However, as a personal opinion, we would like to point out one similar organism. “Oracle Cells." “Oracle Cells” are single-celled organisms discovered by a pharmaceutical company, “Fenrir." Currently, the company’s research team has been researching the biology of that organism so as to find out a possibility to use it as an alternative energy resource. Since the research has not been completed, the details have not been fully disclosed yet. However, according to the disclosed information, it has many similarities with this new organism in question such as the cluster of single-celled organisms and inorganics assimilation capacity. Category:Anime files